dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Out from the Broken Sword
Out from the Broken Sword (ウソだろ!?ゼットソードが折れちゃった, Uso daro!? Zetto Sōdo ga Orechatta) the nineteenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred fiftieth episode of Dragon Ball Z. The episode first aired on November 2, 1994. Its original American air date was October 7, 2002. Summary The episode starts with Goten and Trunks trying to master the Fusion Technique. Piccolo says they are doing much better. The pair get in a big argument and start fighting, so Piccolo comes in and breaks it up. Outside, Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi are playing cards. Android 18 stands behind Master Roshi, telling Krillin which card to pick. Despite this, Master Roshi ends up winning anyway. On Supreme Kai's planet, Gohan swings the Z Sword with ease. Goku then says it is time to see how sharp it is. He throws an ordinary rock at Gohan, which he slices perfectly in two. Supreme Kai then gives Goku some kachin, the hardest known metal in the universe. Goku throws it at Gohan, and Gohan tries to slice it, but the Z Sword snaps in two. Gohan remarks that the Z Sword has now become a dagger. Supreme Kai and Kibito are both shocked at the result, and Goku says that it's called the hardest metal for a reason. The sword begins to emit waves of small energy that no one notices, until Old Kai, having emerged from the sword, speaks. He tells Supreme Kai that he is the Eastern Supreme Kai from 15 generations prior, and that he has been trapped in the sword since then. In the Other World, the two Ogres at the front gate are begging King Yemma for a break. Another ogre comes in and says that there are 1,500,000 more arrivals. King Yemma, enraged, orders everyone back to work. Back on Supreme Kai's planet, Goku does not think that Old Kai is as strong as he claims. He issues a tiny Ki Blast that hits Old Kai square in the face, knocking him to the ground. When he gets up, he begins to scream at Goku, but Goku and Gohan say that the blast was child's play that even Goten could have handled. Old Kai says people feared him for his smarts rather than his strength. Goku asks him what he means, but Old Kai says he will not tell. Goku then offers him some "girly" magazines from Master Roshi, in an attempt to loosen his tongue. Gohan is shocked, and Supreme Kai tells Goku that this is inappropriate. Old Kai, however, says that there's no need for such things, as his omniscient vision allows him to see girls playing beach volleyball. Supreme Kai is aghast at his ancestor's behavior. Goku says he can get Old Kai a date with real Earth girl. Old Kai asks if she is a good kisser (in the original Japanese version, Old Kai wants to see a beautiful girl naked). Goku says of course, and Old Kai is rather pleased. Goku mentally notes that Old Kai is just like Master Roshi, while Gohan is still skeptical of the idea. Goku, noting that Gohan can return to Earth, suggest that he get Videl to agree to this. Gohan adamantly refuses, so Goku gets the idea to use Bulma instead. Old Kai agrees to the deal, and reveals his secret: he can awaken people's sleeping powers. After attempting to convince Goku of his usefulness, he asks Gohan if he would like his sleeping powers awakened. Gohan agrees, and Old Kai tells him to stand perfectly still. He then starts dancing around Gohan, yelling for his sleeping powers to awaken. Gohan, Goku, Kibito, and Supreme Kai are all quite astonished at the ritual. Supreme Kai asks him how much longer this will take. Old Kai replies that it will take 5 more hours, and then 20 more for the rest of the ritual. Major Events *Gohan masters the Z Sword in one day. *The Z Sword breaks in an attempt to slice through the strongest metal in the universe, Katchin. *The Old Kai is released from the sword. *Gohan admits that Videl is his girlfriend. Quotes Trivia *While Goku is sitting down on the rock while watching Gohan's mastery of the Z Sword, the halo atop of Goku's head is missing and then reappears shortly after. *Majin Buu does not appear in the episode, but is mentioned. *When the Supreme Kai creates the block of kachin he says "How about more density and a little less mass?" However, for the kachin to be denser than the rock that Goku had just thrown (the two having approximately equal volumes) the kachin would have to have significantly more mass. Gallery Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z